


Alone

by DustedMorphagus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, a lot of twin feels, just a short little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustedMorphagus/pseuds/DustedMorphagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEAVY SPOILERS: She didn't care about the core any more, Ultron, the avengers, Sokovia, NOTHING. Pietro was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVY SPOILERS
> 
> I got bored and I needed to unleash my Maximoff feels SOMEHOW XD It wasn't funny with Fred and George and it's not funny now

The sounds of guns firing from the distance rang in Wanda’s ears, a sound she had grown accustomed to over the years. But something about this wave of bullets felt different, more brutal, more unforgiving. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
A quick scan of all the minds in the battlefield confirmed the worst nightmare that she never dared to dream about, a thought so terrifying the witch tucked it far in the back of her mind. Amongst all the terrified fears, the screams for loved ones and cries of the injured, she found the way-to-fast-for-her-to-read thoughts of her twin. They slowed down to halt, and so did he. Pietro was probably several miles away from her, but his stupid snarky catch phrase was clear as day in her mind.

“You didn’t see that coming”

Then nothing...

She couldn’t see...  
She couldn’t hear...  
She couldn’t breathe...  
All of Wanda’s senses completely shut down and for a fraction of a second, time stopped.

She didn't care about the core any more, Ultron, the avengers, Sokovia, NOTHING. Pietro was gone.

For the first time in her life Wanda Maximoff was completely alone in the world.


End file.
